Naruto x Hunter
by mellra
Summary: A couple ideas I have on Naruto being in the Hunter x Hunter universe. Challenge fics, so please look inside to see details. First story involves younger brother Naruto and older brother Hisoka.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything it is the right to my own creativity.

 **AN:** Recently, I read the entirety of the manga series Hunter x Hunter, and I personally found it fairly entertaining. While some parts are boring with how they so thoroughly explain things, the general concepts and characters were fun and enjoyable to read. Then I went to see if there were any Naruto/Hunter x Hunter crossovers, and I was fairly disappointed with the selection. So, I decided to come up with my own challenge chapter for a concept I thought up. It is somewhat similar to one of the stories that I've already seen up, but I've changed several concepts around and made the story itself based in the Hunter x Hunter universe instead of the Narutoverse. The idea goes like this:

Hisoka (who is my favorite Hunter x Hunter character, don't judge me) at age 16 was walking through a town that was utterly destroyed by a huge storm, savoring the scene of carnage and destruction surrounding him. He then feels the presence of an extremely potent nen nearby and goes to investigate. He is shocked to find a newborn baby boy in the rubble of a nearby house, whose nen was so intense that it protected him from the storm. Feeling that the child's potential would be near limitless, and also could provide him the challenge of his life, Hisoka decides to raise the boy as his little brother, naming him 'Naruto' after the maelstrom located near the ruins he was found in. Ten years later, Naruto accompanies his brother to take the Hunter Exam. Naruto keeps his association with Hisoka a secret until the end of the exam, however, as both brothers understand that Hisoka had a big target on his back because of his reputation, and some of the other examinees would gladly target Naruto if they thought he'd be a weak point for the magician. This is not to say that Naruto was afraid of the challenge, he just figured that if he was to make enemies it would be because of something he did, instead of his association with Hisoka. Once there, he meets up with Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyck, along with Leorio and Kurapika, and quickly strikes up a friendship with the group.

For Naruto's personality, it will be a mix of his canon one, Hisoka's battle lust and sadism, Gon's naivety, and Killua's analytical skills. Skill wise, he'll learn to master bladed playing cards like his brother, while his nen abilities will somewhat imitate Naruto's canon abilities. For starters, while moving at fast speeds he can make duplicates of himself though not as many as canon. Also, he can create a version of the Rasengan using his nen. He'll also have accelerated healing abilities. However, his most powerful nen moves will be named 'Nine-Tails' where Naruto cloaks himself in a shroud of nen that takes the form of a fox. This cloak enhances his abilities through the roof, and he has several levels to it. Like the Tailed Beast Cloak in canon, each tail on the cloak raises his power higher. Unlike in canon, however, he is in control of his actions for the most part, but his battle lust becomes more apparent the more power he uses. When he reaches his Nine-Tails level, he has two options; the golden flame cloak like what he gets in canon or he physically becomes the Nine-Tailed Fox. The later ability he calls 'Kurama', and it is where his nen manifests a mind of its own (essentially becoming Kurama from canon). Kurama is somewhat present in the former cloak state, but he only fully becomes sentient when the last form is used. He is both an Emitter and an Enhancer with this technique.

It is this ability that saved him from the storm, and when fully unleashed could even overpower Netero and Meruem if he so wished. However, Naruto is reluctant to use this power because in his mind there is no fun in a technique that can destroy your opponent in an instant without giving you a good fight, and he also doesn't feel that the higher levels of his nen are truly 'his' as Kurama is fighting as well. Think about Ikkaku Madarame and Kenpachi Zaraki as they hold back their true powers for the challenge of it. The story itself will go somewhat similar to canon, though with differences thanks to Naruto being thrown into the mix. It is up to whoever adopts this, but I personally don't plan on adding any more Naruto characters into the mix, nor have any pairings since Hunter x Hunter isn't a pairing oriented manga.

Again _**CHALLENGE**_ people! That means no matter how much you beg, or plead, or cry, I have no intention on continuing this story past this one-shot. That means that if you wish to see this story continued, either adopt the story or see if any of your friends are interested. Till then, please enjoy!

 **Unnamed Village, Located 50 Miles from Meteor City**

A sixteen year old boy named Hisoka hummed happily to himself as he walked the streets of the village. His red hair waved in the wind while his Jester themed outfit glinted brightly in the afternoon sun. He would have been a fairly strange site in the village…if there were any people still alive to observe him. You see recently, the area had been struck by a powerful storm. The power of the storm was so great, that several maelstroms had formed in the water off the ports. It had struck so suddenly, that barely any of the houses remained standing and those that did were far from intact. The vast majority of the people living in the village didn't even have time to evacuate, as seen by the large portions of dead bodies that littered the area. Once Hisoka had heard about the storm and the resulting destruction, he couldn't help but come to the area to admire the view.

He whistled as he noticed one poor unfortunate soul who was impaled by an entire tree that was ripped from the roots and chuckled. No matter what the boy said or did, there was nothing on this planet that beat the forces of nature. It was through witnessing the sheer power of the storm that sent a familiar chill up Hisoka's back. It was too bad that nature wasn't a person, because the magician thought that it would be the ultimate challenge to fight. Hisoka was so caught up in his musings that he nearly missed the wail that suddenly cut through the air.

"Hm?" Hisoka pondered as he heard the familiar sound. "What's this? Did a child survive the storm?" he wondered as he made his way towards the sound. As he got closer to where the sound was coming from, a building that was being held up by a couple weakened rafters, a strange sense of foreboding started to seep into his mind. Deciding to be cautious, Hisoka activated his Zetsu to see if he could determine the source of his unease. What he saw made the normally composed boy gasp in shock. Surrounding the area of the sound was a _massive_ amount of aura, the sheer intensity of it all made him wonder why in the world he hadn't sensed it earlier. What's more, the aura almost seemed to be shaping something. Though faint, the shape reminded Hisoka of a giant beast that looked ready to tear him and anyone else to pieces.

Hisoka took an involuntary step back, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead. 'What is this feeling?' Hisoka wondered as he wiped his head with a hand and stared in confusion at the perspiration he found on his shaking fingers. 'Is this…fear?' the killer thought as his beating heart hammered in his ears. 'I've never felt like this before. This feeling, I…I…I love it!' he finished with a demented grin on his face before he began to step closer to the building where the sinister aura was radiating from, his blood singing at the chance of the ultimate challenge. When he arrived inside the wrecked building, Hisoka was brought out of his euphoria when he noticed the partially collapsed cradle in the epicenter of the aura.

For the second time in his life, Hisoka was surprised nearly to the point of speechlessness. While he'd noticed that the aura he saw and the sound of crying were originating from the same area, he'd have never thought that they were one in the same. If anything, he'd thought that the owner of that incredible aura was merely in the same vicinity of what he now saw to be an infant barely a couple months old. Getting over his shock fairly quickly, the redhead made his way over to the cradle to get a better look at the child within. The baby was wrapped up in an orange blanket and appeared to be male in gender. Blonde hair was beginning to grow on his head and, strangely enough, he had three whisker shaped birthmarks on each cheek. The baby, sensing a new presence over him, momentarily stopped crying and opened his sky blue eyes to look up at Hisoka. The baby stared up at the man cutely and reached out his tiny arms towards him, clearly curious on the new face above him.

Hisoka barely noticed this, however, as his senses noticed the aura surrounding the baby seemed to be pulled back into him the moment he stopped crying. "Amazing," he muttered, giving the infant a critical eye. "It would appear that, in reaction to the storm, this infant's aura manifested itself to protect his body from harm. To create such a powerful aura at such a young age…I can barely comprehend what he'll be like as he gets older."

The thought alone sent a shiver of pure ecstasy through the sociopath's body. If the boy learned to harness his strength, he could very well easily surpass the current chairman of the Hunter's Association, which Hisoka had heard is considered to be one of the strongest men alive. However, if the boy died here, or was raised as an average child in some orphanage, Hisoka feared that the boy's potential would be wasted. He knew the child's parents had most likely perished in the storm, because as far as he could sense there were no other living beings within the village and he doubted that the boy's parents would have just abandoned a newborn here of all places. This had Hisoka come to a conclusion that, if you'd told him about a month previously he would have laughed before slitting your throat.

He decided to adopt the boy.

Mind you, he wasn't doing this for any charitable or humane reasons. No, instead he hoped that with his knowledge on fighting combined with the baby's near limitless potential, he could eventually mold the boy into his strongest opponent ever! Hell, he might have even found someone that could actually kill him with time. In his mind, it would be worth a few years of his time in order to have the best toy ever. Popping in a piece of his favorite brand of gum, Hisoka leaned down and plucked the newborn out of his crib, holding him surprisingly gentle despite the man's nature.

"Well now, what do I call you?" Hisoka chuckled down to the baby who was now cuddling into his arms. The man pondered possible names as he stepped out into the village once more. The first thing he noticed were the powerful whirlpools that were still twisting in the bay from the storm. A smile creeped onto his face and said, "I know, I'll call you Naruto! That means 'maelstrom'. What do you think of that Naruto?" The baby's response was to smile and laugh in the way that only babies can, causing Hisoka to nod in agreement. "Naruto it is then! Well Naruto, my name is Hisoka. And starting today, I'll be your big brother," the jester-themed man declared as they made their way out of the ruined village.

 **Ten Years Later**

"Stand still and die you brat!" an escaped convict by the name of Mizuki shouted as he swung a lead pipe at a young blonde boy's head. The boy easily dodged the clumsy strikes from the much bigger man as if he was playing a game, a carefree smile plastered on his whiskered face.

"Oh come on! I expected a man who claimed to have killed sixteen people to put up a better fight than this~!" the ten year old Naruto whined in a mock pout as he was able to flip over Mizuki's arm with practiced ease. As he landed, a deck of playing cards suddenly appeared in Naruto's left hand while the Queen of Spades appeared in his right, the edge of said card now dripping crimson."

"Dammit!" Mizuki hollered as he clutched at his now bleeding cheek, dropping his pipe in the process.

Naruto meanwhile was now shuffling the deck of cards in an almost bored manner, idly plucking out the Ace of Hearts, a Joker card, and the Ten of Diamonds out as he went. With deadly accuracy, the blonde tossed the razor sharp cards that embedded themselves in the escaped murderer's right and left kneecap and in his left shoulder, causing the man to scream out in pure agony. "Aaaaaand, now I'm bored," Naruto sighed as he placed the deck away in a pouch he kept on his belt, turning away from the wounded man.

"W-where do you think you're going?! DON'T YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Mizuki roared in rage as he saw the preteen casually dismiss him. Reaching behind his back, the silver haired man pulled out a pistol and aimed in at Naruto's back. Mizuki emptied the entire clip into the boy, hoping to put him down for good. However, Mizuki could only gape in shock as the blonde he fired at seemed to vanish like a mirage. Before he even had time to register what happened, and hand exploded out of Mizuki's chest, puncturing his heart in the process. The man fell down, dead before he even knew what hit him. Standing above the dead man was Naruto, his face now holding a predatory gleam instead of the childish one he held earlier with his eyes a deep scarlet as opposed to their normal blue.

"Hmmm~, brutal as always, little brother," a silky voice said as Hisoka stepped out of the shadows of the parking garage the one sided fight took place in. Naruto shrugged, trying to brush some of the blood off his orange and black colored tracksuit.

"Eh, this guy pissed me off bro," Naruto replied flippantly as he pulled his cards out of the corpse. "I mean, trying to shoot a kid in the back? After all the hype the guy tried to make for himself, that's just pathetic really. I mean sure, I roughed him up some but he could have lived if he didn't decide to be petty."

Hisoka just laughed at his younger brother's antics as the two exited the area. "Heh, well while your finishing move was a little sloppy, I believe your overall performance has improved quite a bit."

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement as a wide smile found its way onto his face. "Does that mean…?" he trailed off, barely daring to hope.

Hisoka nodded, "Yes, I think this year I'll take you with me to the Hunting Exam."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled in joy as he punched his fist into the air, practically skipping in enjoyment. He then turned and gave his brother a suspicious look and asked, "You're not planning on killing one of the examiners again and getting us both thrown out like you did last year are you?"

With a smirk, Hisoka poked Naruto in the forehead with two of his fingers (1) and said as the blonde rubbed the spot with a scowl, "Oh hush you. If it makes you feel any better we'll both sign up separately so that the examiners won't be able to associate you with me if something happens. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted, making his face look almost foxlike as a result. "Of course I can handle myself! I was trained by you after all. Besides, if you're always holding my hand how am I supposed to get stronger then you someday bro?"

Hisoka's smirk turned predatory and said, "You certainly have gotten better, but you're still haven't reached the point you can take me on (2)." His look then went cheerful again and he chirped, "But I see your point. Very well, we'll both enter separately. Try not to die in the meantime, okay?"

Naruto laughed, "Same to you Hisoka, same to you."

The two brothers walked side by side, both eagerly awaiting the challenges the exam would bring.

1\. Yes, Hisoka pulled an Itachi on Naruto.

2\. While Naruto has much more nen than Hisoka, he still can't use all of it yet and Hisoka is still more skilled than Naruto at this point in time. This might change probably around the Chimera Ants Arc.


End file.
